


Unique

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Storm of Grief [21]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: No one else was like her.
Relationships: Hughie Campbell/Robin Ward
Series: Storm of Grief [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609666
Kudos: 1





	Unique

Robin was unique. Many people use that word to describe others, but it didn't mean shit and they were really like everyone else. But she truly was unique.

If he lived to be a thousand, unlikely he'd make it through the year yet let alone a thousand the way he was going on, he knew he'd never meet someone like her again.

Hughie takes a sip of beer. Frenchie and MM are laughing at something Billy said. He wants to join in, Robin would have been able to with ease. But he feels awkward around them. Funny how he can plot and plan, risk his life with them but still feel awkward.


End file.
